Harry Potter e a Decisão de Merlin
by Joanna.lovespads
Summary: Harry Potter acorda, depois de cochilar em cima dos livros de Hogwarts.Seu sonho fora intrigante e parecia que o velinho podia mudar o mundo... Será que seu sonho foi uma visão? Será que tudo é um sonho, ou é vida real?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Em um lugar escuro, no meio da mata, havia uma pequena fenda em uma montanha no norte da Suíça.Lá dentro, um velinho de barba branca bem comprida e aparência intelectual andava de um lado para o outro.

Parecia estar indeciso quanto a alguma coisa, seus olhos azuis céu se perdiam no chão almofadado pelo tapete denso no meio do cômodo.O local não era muito bem iluminado,mas era aconchegante e não demonstrava ser uma caverna.

Até que começou a falar com alguém, que não estava a vista, mas depois de um tempo, um pequeno camaleão apareceu na luz,mesclado ao tapete,com muita dificuldade era visto.

-Mas Tiberius, você acha que é certo interferir na vida do garoto tão repentinamente?-Perguntou o velho meio rouco.

Uma voz mais calma e limpa respondeu:

-É preciso meu senhor, devemos concordar que o menino já passou por muita coisa, e sua importância para o futuro do mundo mágico e do trouxa é um enorme fardo, que sozinho ele não conseguirá carregar.-Ele fez uma pausa.-Mas mestre, tome cuidado, o futuro não pode ser muito alterado ou ele não cumprirá sua o caos dominar, o senhor vai enfraquecer, e consigo vai os dois mundos junto.

O velinho se sentou em uma poltrona roxa e rústica perto da lareira, de onde as chamas azuladas por um tempo, até que fez uma expressão feliz e exclamou:

-Tiberius!Eu tive uma ótima vou precisar de sua ajuda e de algumas anotações bem antigas, algumas do meu único resolver isso sem desestruturar as linhas do destino.

-Espetacular senhor!Posso fazer algo de útil agora?

-Sim, apenas peço,meu amigo Tiberius,que procure Cassandra, traga-a aqui, toda ajuda é pouca e ela é minha aprendiz mais confiá terá de achá-la, pouco tempo atrás ela esteve no Vaticano,mas não deu mais noticias, esta procurando uma bola de cristal, muito que ela nos permite ver a ligação entre diversos acontecimentos do passado, presente e futuro.-Ele levantou seu fino dedo indicador,como se estivesse fazendo um discurso muito animado.-Mas antes, lhe falarei o plano.E Tiberius...

-Sim senhor?

-Isso é extremamente confidencial, se as pessoas erradas ouvirem sobre isto,meu plano vai pelos ém não diga nada a Cassandra quando a encontrar,apenas diga que eu tenho uma missão para ela.E tome cuidado,seja discreto, muitas pessoas são mais observadoras que o normal.

-Então...Sua magnífica ideia senhor.

-Ah, mas é claro!É o seguinte...


	2. Chapter 2

**genteee, desculpemm eu postei só a metade do capitulo foi sem querer. sou muito descuidadaa! bom ai está o capitulo inteiro espero que gostem. ainda hoje eu posto um capitulo novo de alguma das fics. xx**

Harry Potter não acabou de ouvir a frase do homem, havia acordado de seu sonho, ficou intrigado, mas não pensou nisso por muito tempo. Na escuridão da noite, ou melhor, madrugada, três corujas vinham na direção de sua janela. Era a sua Edwiges, uma coruja que ele nunca tinha visto e Errol carregada pelas duas primeiras.

Ele havia dormido em cima de seus pergaminhos, por sorte, o tinteiro estava intacto, ou teria que explicar para a tia Petúnia o que andara fazendo. Quando Harry chegara de férias, os Dursley trancaram suas coisas da escola no armário de baixo da escada, mas furtivamente, ele pegara algumas coisas para fazer seus temas da escola.

Abriu a janela e as duas corujas largaram a terceira com um baque surdo na cama, ele desamarrou a carta da perna de Errol, que recuperava os sentidos, ela deu um pio fraquinho e foi tomar água na gaiola de Edwiges. Abriu o pacote da coruja de de Hagrid.

_**Caro Harry, **_

_**Feliz Aniversário**_

_**Achei que isso pudesse lhe ser útil no ano que vem. Não vou dizer mais nada aqui, conto quando a gente se encontrar.**_

_**Espero que os trouxas estejam te tratando bem.**_

_**Hagrid.**_

Ele o embrulho, só teve tempo de ler na capa "Livro Monstruoso dos Monstros" e com um baque o livro caiu no chão e saiu rastejando, Harry correu atrás dele tentando não fazer barulho e o pegou antes que ele comece seu tênis.

Respirou fundo e pegou as entregas de Errol, havia um recorte do Profeta Diário, uma carta e um primeiro o recorte:

"da secção de controle de artefatos trouxas, Arthur Weasley ganhou a loteria Anual do Profeta Diá esposa, Molly Weasley disse: Estamos muito felizes, vamos usar o dinheiro para ir visitar nosso filho mais velho, que está a trabalho do Gringotes, no Egito."

E embaixo havia uma foto dos Weasley em frente a algumas pirâmides,Rony no centro, com seu rato, Perebas, no ombro.

Depois leu a carta enviada por Rony.

_**Caro Harry,**_

_**Feliz Aniversário!**_

_**Ganhamos o premio da Loteria Anial do Profeta Diário, fomos ao Egito, visitar o nos levou para ver os túmulos, você não vai acreditar nos feitiços que os velhos bruxos egípcios lançavam ãe não deixou Gina ver o último.Só continha esqueletos mutantes de trouxas que violaram o túmulo e acabaram com duas cabeças e outras esquisitices.Não gastamos os setecentos galeões então mamãe vai me comprar uma varinha nova para o próximo ano letivo.**_

_**Estaremos de volta em uma semana antes do ano letivo começar, vamos nos hospedar no Caldeirão Furado, em chance de nos encontrarmos lá?**_

_**Não deixe os trouxas arrasarem você!**_

_**Faça uma força para ir a Londres,**_

_**Rony.**_

_**PS: Percy é o novo a carta de nomeação semana passada.**_

Harry abriu o pacote, dentro havia uma espécie de pião com um bilhete de Rony amarrado a ele.

"_Isto é um Bisbilhoscó usado no Egito, ele é um detector de arte das trevas, acende, gira e grita quando algo suspeito aparece."_

Sorriu e colocou o bisbilhoscópio ao lado de uma foto dos pais, já iria voltar a pensar neles quando o embrulho de Hermione chamou sua atençã abriu a carta.

_**Querido Harry, Estive passando as férias na França, na verdade aqui é tão brilhante e muito sobre magia o trabalho de Historia da Magia, será que o prof. Binns vai se importar se eu entregar dois rolos de pergaminho a mais?**_

_**Rony me contou que foi para o Egito, estou com inveja, lá é um dos melhores locais para o aprendizado de me falou que vai ao Caldeirão Furado e ao Beco Diagonal comprar os materiais, você vai?Se for, até lá.Se não, até o Expresso dia 1°.**_

_**Abraços, **_

_**Hermione.**_

Harry riu baixo, seus melhores amigos eram uma olhar foi em direção ao presente, era pesado.

Ele o desembrulhou rapidamente, era um estojo, na borda de cima escrito "Estojo de Manutenção de Vassouras", Harry sorriu ainda mais, fora muita gentileza.

Ficou um bom tempo observando os inúmeros artefatos do estojo, até que decidiu ir dormir, já era uma da manhã e ele precisava de energia para conviver com os tios e o primo.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Joanna: Quero deixar claro que eu uso alguns trechos dos livros (nessa fic do livro o prisioneiro de azkaban) da J.K. Rowling, não possuo nenhum direito autoral sobre os personagens aqui descritos.**_

_**AVISO:O capítulo anterior foi modificado, eu postei errado, me desculpem, se não viram deem uma conferida, agora faz bem mais sentido.**_

No dia seguinte Harry levantou com os habituais gritos de sua tia Petúnia.

Mas quando chegou na cozinha estranhou ver os três Dursleys sentados a mesa sorridentes assistindo uma televisão novinha em folha,presente de boas vindas para as-férias-de-verão-em-casa de deles deu sinal de ver o menino, mas já estava acostumado com isso.

Na televisão passava:

"... Alertamos os nossos espectadores de que Black está armado e é extremamente alguém o havistar deverá ligar para o número de plantão de emergência imediatamente."

-Nem precisa dizer quem ele é- riu tio Válter, espiando por cima do jornal o prisioneiro.-Olhem o cabelo dele!

E lançou um olhar de esguelha, maldoso, para Harry, cujos cabelos despenteados sempre haviam sido motivo de grande aborrecimento para o a aquele homem, Harry se sentiu, na verdade, muito bem penteado.

O tio ficou furioso quando o repórter mudou de assunto de uma hora para o outra.

-Espere ai!-Berrou tio Válter, olhando furioso para o repórter- Você não disse de onde esse maníaco fugiu!De que adiantou o alerta?O louco pode estar passando na minha rua nesse exato momento!

Tia Petúnia olhou pela janela, com certeza ela adoraria ligar para o numero de emergê ficava espreitando a sebe dos vizinhos sem graças, que nunca faziam nada de errado.

Os tios ficaram discutindo a atitude que o governo deveria tomar contra o fugitivo, até que o tio Valter se levantou olhando o relógio de pulso:

-Vou para a estação pegar Guida, seu trem já deve estar chegando.

Harry que até o momento pensava no seu próximo voo na sua Nimbus 2000 aterrisou na terra.

-Tia Guida não está vindo, está?

Ela nem menos era sua tia, era irmã de tio Valter, por isso Harry desde pequeno fora obrigado a chama-la de tia.O maltratava demais quando ele era menor.

-Está, e você vai se não sabe de sua anormalidade, sem gracinhas.

-Se ela se comportar eu me comporto. -Retrucou Harry entre dentes.

-Falamos para Guida que você frequenta St. Brutus para Meninos Irrecuperáveis.

-O que?-Berrou Harry.

-E você vai sustentar essa historia.

O menino não respondeu enquanto o tio saia com dificuldade da mesa, enquanto tia Petúnia paparicava Duda, que a lembrou de sua carta de Hogwarts que havia chego junto com o presente de Hagrid, o tio precisava assinar o formulário de visita a Hogsmeade.

Correu em direção ao corredor em que o tio estava, o mesmo se virou brutamente e rosnou:

-Eu não vou levar você.

-Como se eu quissese.-Respondeu ele frio.-Quero que assine o formulário de um passeio da ele me lembrarei melhor do nome da escola que você falou para tia Guida, Saint alguma coisa?

-ST. BRUTUS PARA MENINOS IRRECUPERÁVEIS!-Berrou o tio furioso.

-Isso mesmo.

Harry viu que o tio já começara a ceder, ele estava considerando a opçã feliz para seu para Edwiges.

-Edwiges, vá com Errol, Rony cuidará de você.Vou mandar uma carta.E não fique braba, eu preciso do formulário assinado.

Depois da carta com as explicações feitas, a coruja saiu janela a fora com deitou na cama, precisava estar bem diposto para aguentar tia Guida.

Passou-se pouco tempo e tia Petúnia já berrara para o menino se nem ao menos tentou, quanto pior parecesse, mais criticas a irmã de tio Válter poderia fazer, e com isso ficaria mais satisfeita.

Harry descia as escadas quando ouviu a campainha se estivesse indo para a forca, foi até a porta e malas foram jogadas em cima do garoto, um cachorro, Estripador, passou pelo menino rosnando e ela, que era a versão feminina do tio Valter, berrou:

-Duda!Meu sobrinho favorito, venha dar um abraço na titia!-Ela abriu os braços e o garoto a abraçou, Harry sabia que o primo fora subornado para aceitar os apertos da tia, tanto que viu o menino apertando entre os dedos gordos uma nota de vinte libras.

Essa seria uma longa e cruel semana.E Harry sabia que sobraria para o jantar de quarta, tia Guida perguntou:

-Onde o moleque estuda mesmo?-Ela sempre chamava Harry de moleque, o menino desconfiava que ela nem soubesse seu nome. Tia Petúnia prendeu a respiração enquanto o marido respondia devagar:

-St. Brutus para Meninos Irrecuperáveis.

-Eles batem em você com a vara lá, moleque?-Perguntou grossamente para Harry, ele respondeu calmamente.

-Ah sim, várias vezes.

-Acho que andam batendo pouco nele, avise a Instituição que vocês são totalmente a favor dele apanhar, é que nem com os cachorros, você bate neles, e logo já estão na linha.-Ela discursou.- E não se culpe Petúnia, ele não é assim por sua causa, é culpa daquela sua irmã esquisita, Lílian não é?

Tia Petúnia enrijeceu, o nome da sua irmã não era tocado naquela casa, mas mesmo assim respondeu:

-Isso mesmo.

-Se há algo errado com a cadela, há algo errado com o filhote, sempre assim querida. -Disse tia Guida erguendo o copo de Vodka. Segundos depois o copo se espatifou com um estouro. Harry não conseguira se controlar, tentara pensar só na sua vassoura, no quadribol, nos amigos, mas aquilo já fora demais.

-Suba agora!-Disse tio Válter, não muito alto para não chamar a atenção de sua irmã.

Ele saiu do cômodo com o maior prazer, mas teria de se controlar, ou não conseguiria a assinatura do formulário.

Chegou o ultimo dia, na manhã seguinte estaria livre da companhia desagradável de tia jantavam na sala de estar e os Dursley conversavam alegremente, Harry comia rápido para poder sair da mesa, quando a tia perguntou:

-Petúnia, o que o pai do moleque fazia?

-Nada, era desempregado. - Respondeu a tia nervosa.

-E um bêbado imprestável, saiu por ai e matou a si e a mulher, deixando você com o pequeno delinquente que é o filho, se fosse comigo, já teria mandado na hora para o orfanato, você é muito bondosa Petúnia, até a quem não merece.

Com essa Harry não conseguiu se segurar:

-CALE-SE,CALE-SE AGORA, VOCÊ NÃO SABE DO QUE ESTÁ FALANDO!-tio Válter também se intrometeu- SUBA PARA O QUARTO AGORA!

-Não Válter, quero ouvir, você tem orgulho do seu pai miserável, moleque? Vai ser igual a ele! Devia se inspirar mais em seus tios que são t... – Ela parou de falar, seus dedos começaram a inchar, sua blusa estourou, o colar de perolas també virara um balão.

Harry arregalou os olhos, mas quando a tia saiu flutuando pelos ares ele saiu correndo para o armário de baixo da escada, o arrombou e pegou seu malão e sua varinha, no quarto recolheu tudo que estava escondido debaixo do assoalho solto, guardou, iria sair daquela casa.

Chegou no corredor e o tio o parou berrando.

-MOLEQUE, TRAGA GUIDA DE VOLTA, AGORA, OU NUNCA MAIS VAI OUVIR DAQUELE SEU MUNDO ANORMAL.

-Ela mereceu!Vou-me embora.

-Não vou deixar!-Gritou ele.

-Experimente!-Disse apontando a varinha para o peito do tio.

-Não faça isso Harry.-Uma voz falou atrás do porta do corredor, tia Petúnia estava muito pá se virou e quem viu o fez cair no chão, tudo ficou escuro.


	4. Chapter 4

_** .pads: **__**Gentee, a fic estava em pausa, porque eu estive com problemas de inspiração, mas agora voltou com tudo, prometo terminá-la esse ano.E se continuar tendo acessos, eu posso publicar a continuação dessa história que veio em minha que gostem do capítulo, alguma reclamação, ou ideia é só mandar uma review!**_

Harry acordou na sua cama, mas não lembrava de ter subido, só lembrava de ter tido uma alucinação com seus era de madrugada, ele se esticou até seu óculos e o nesse momento que sentiu estar sendo observado, mas não podia ser Duda, o primo não se prestaria a ficar acordado durante uma madrugada para lhe pregar uma peça e não seria silencioso o bastante para não acordar Harry.

Ele agarrou sua varinha que estava ao lado do ó virou lentamente, a visão do seu outro lado o fez quase desmaiar novamente, seus pais, um pouco menos sólidos que o normal, estavam de pé ao lado da cama o já assistira a poção polissuco fazer coisas muito parecidas, precisaria testá-los.

-Coloquem as suas varinhas na cama, devagar- o menino mantendo a sua apontada em direção aos dois.

Ambos fizeram o que Harry ordenou, e continuaram a observá de achar estranho os dois nem pestanejarem ao mandá-los largar sua única maneira de ataque ou defesa, ele continuou desconfiado.

-Quem são vocês?

-Oras, pensei que você fosse mais inteligente.- reclamou o homem, que parecia ser o pai dele.A moça ruiva lhe deu um tapa bem forte.

-James!- Ele riu, mas não se desculpou, como se estivesse a provocando. – Não é hora para brincadeiras, e ele está confuso.

-Mas mesmo assim, não é tão difícil nós reconhecer, e você viu que ele tem fotos.

-Continua não sendo motivo para o xingar!

-Lilian, você nunc...

-Podem parar de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui?-Falou Harry alterado. – Eu imagino quem são vocês, mas é impossível, ambos estão mortos!

-Ai!-O homem fingiu que havia sido acertado no coração.- Essa doeu hein?! Cuidado, as pessoas não vão gostar muito de você se sair dizendo a elas que estão mortas.

-Cala a boca James. –rosnou a ruiva.

-Pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?Seja sincera. - Pediu Harry desesperado.

-Bom, é uma história complicada, como sabe, estávamos digamos que Merlin previu uma catástrofe na Europa se você não recebesse ajuda de familiares, por causa de Voldemort.

-E vocês vão continuar comigo até eu morrer?

-Dependendo de como modificarmos o futuro.

-Ou seja, isso você não pode contar.

-Mais ou menos isso.

-E como vou saber que vocês não são comensais da morte, que tomaram uma dose de poção Polissuco?

-Ah, eu esperava , você acha que nos desarmaríamos, ou esperaríamos você acordar para matá-lo, raptá-lo ou algo do gênero?-Respondeu o rapaz.

Harry ponderou e depois de alguns segundos abaixou a varinha.

-Então... Posso chamá-los de pai e mãe?

Lilian se emocionou, James riu um pouco.

-Claro filho, ia nos chamar pelo nome?Seria bizarro.-James respondeu. -E oficialmente, eu sou James Potter,seu pai.E sua mãe, minha linda esposa Lily Evans Potter.-Ele indicou Lilian ao seu lado.

-Vem cá mini-James.-Ela abriu os braços e Harry se adiantou rapidamente para se aconchegar no sonhado abraço da mãe.

-Vem cá!- acenou James para o menino, ele lhe deu um abraço apertado.

Depois de tudo isso, eles não poderiam continuar na rua dos Alfeneiros.

-Para onde vamos? Duvido muito que tio Válter e tia Petúnia me deixaram ficar depois do incidente com a Guida.

-Vamos pegar o noitebus e arranjar um quarto no Caldeirão Furado, você tem dinheiro?- explicou James, fechando o malão de Harry.

-Sim, eles me liberaram sua conta quando eu fiz onze anos.

-Sua tia sabe dos galeões que tem lá?-perguntou o pai, cauteloso.

-Não, ela nunca quis saber de nada relacionado à magia, e além do mais, minha tarefa de casa eu faço de madrugada, ninguém daqui sabe que eu tenho os meus livros no quarto.

-Eu vou matar essa Petúnia. -Rosnou Lily.

-Acho melhor sairmos logo daqui, Lírio, vamos demorar demais se tivermos que dar explicações para Petúnia e Válter.

-Mas eles não vão ficar preocupados Harry?- perguntou a mãe hesitando.

-Não, eu poderia sumir por séculos e eles não iriam notar.

-Viu?Tudo resolvido, varinha na mão?-James perguntou, os dois assentiram- Não esqueceu nada filho? –Harry olhou em volta, havia dado uma limpa no quarto antes de se encontrar com os pais no corredor, não havia nada alem de memórias ruins naquele quarto, exceto essa de acordar e ver os pais em carne e osso.

-Não, podemos ir agora.

Os três saíram silenciosamente da casa, sentaram no cordão da calçada e Lilian acenou para o esperavam, Harry viu um enorme cachorro preto,se assustou bastante.O que ele estranhou é que quando falou para os dois, seu pai ficou de cabeça baixa, como se estivesse chorando, talvez até estivesse, e a mãe passou o braço pelo ombro do marido e beijou sua bochecha, enquanto sorria e dizia a Harry para ele não se preocupar.

Quando avistou o noitebus, uma pergunta surgiu em sua mente.

-Todo mundo pode ver vocês?

-Só quem você quiser que veja.- falou a mãe suavemente.

-Hmm, isso pode ser bom no futuro.

-Acredito que sim, querido.

E assim, apenas cumprimentando o maquinista, Harry subiu no ônibus como se estivesse sozinho, mas não estava, dessa vez, tinha certeza de que seus pais estavam lá.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey pessoal, esse demorou porque quando fui digitar, percebi que eu não tinha nem começado a escrever no meu caderno de rascunho dessa fic, meio improvisado mas esta vou postar mais um capitulo hoje ou amanhã, faz quase um mês que eu postei o ultimo capitulo, também deem uma conferida na minha outra fanfic Forever & Always que eu vou postar um capitulo hoje também.E aqui a resposta pras reviews:**_

_**Sandra Longbottom: que bom que gostou da fic! O Harry é meio lerdinho então ele sempre fica confuso né?! A ideia de chamar o Harry de mini-james veio de algumas fics que sempre dizem que ele é o James versão mini.**_

_**Raquel Costa:eu revisei a fic, tinha mesmo algumas coisas alteradas, acho que foi o fanfiction que alterou quando coloquei o capitulo, valeu por avisar!Os romances da fic?Bom, ainda estou pensando, mas quero mostrar mais o pessoal de Hogwarts, provavelmente vou colocar alguém namorando(ainda não decidi os personagens) pro James e a Lily falarem sobre isso, e se meterem, como sabemos que o James adora fazer!**_

_**Ika Chan: Um capitulo novo só pra você! Desculpa a demora.**_

**Capítulo 5**

O noitebus era totalmente desagradável na visão de Harry, mas não queria reclamar, era melhor do que estar na companhia dos Dursley.O condutor, Stan Shunpike,lhe perguntou:

-Então, qual é o seu nome?

ouviu James sussurrar, o menino falou o primeiro nome que lhe veio a cabeça.

-Neville Longbottom.

-Ah, onde você vai?

-Caldeirão Furado.

-O garoto vai para o Caldeirão, Ernesto.-O homem falou para o motorista.

Seus pais sentaram um de cada lado seu e ficaram encarando o condutor, mesmo sabendo que ele não os começou a ler um exemplar do Profeta Diário.O menino observou a contra capa, o homem do jornal da manhã estava na contra capa.

-Esse homem!Ele estava no jornal dos trouxas, eu vi!

-Mas é claro que onde tem andado esses últimos tempos?Ele foi o primeiro a conseguir fugir de aliado de Você-Sabe-Quem.

-Aliado?O que ele fez pra estar em Azkaban?

-Entregou os Potter para Você-Sabe-Quem..-Harry o interrompeu:

-O QUÊ?

-E depois foi numa rua trouxa e a explodiu, matando 6 trouxas e um bruxo, Pedro Pettigrew, só restou o dedo mindinho pra contar história.

-Mentiroso!Sirius nunca faria isso, foi aquele maldito do Pettigrew que contou ao Voldemort onde ficava nossa casa, o desgraçado nos traiu e ainda colocou a culpa no coitado do Sirius, ele é meu melhor amigo, nosso melhor amigo.-Seu pai apontou pra ele mesmo e para a esposa.

Stan se afastou pra falar a uma bruxa bem velhinha e toda desdentada que era a hora de ela desembarcar.

-Então esse Sirius estava há doze anos em Azkaban.

Lilian começou a chorar desesperadamente, de repente parou.

-E a Lene?

-Quem?-Perguntou seu filho.

-Marlene Mckinnon, nossa melhor amiga, era namorada do Sirius quando... -sua voz foi morrendo, Harry fez uma careta triste.

-No primeiro ano Hagrid me disse que as melhores famílias bruxas foram mortas, e os Mckinnon entraram em sua lista. -Lilian agora chorava ainda mais forte, e o menino viu que algumas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

-E o Remus Lupin?

-Dele eu nunca ouvi falar.

-A esperança é a última que morre. -James deu um sorriso para o filho

Eles não conversaram mais pelos últimos cinco minutos de viagem, aquelas noticias foram fortes demais para os pais de Harry.

Chegando no Caldeirão Furado, o dono do bar saiu correndo e gritando pela rua:

-Harry Potter! Estavamos esperando o senhor ainda hoje.

-Do que o chamou, Tom?

-Harry Potter oras.

-Para que mentir "Neville"?ERNESTO,É O HARRY POTTER! ELE ESTAVA NO NOSSO NOITEBUS!

O homem que dirigia botou a cabeça pra fora.

-Mas ora se não é ele mesmo!-exclamou maravilhado com o garoto.

-Sr. Potter, o ministro da magia o espera em seu gabinete, pode deixar que eu levo sua mala para o seu quarto.

-Obrigado , será que você pode reservar um quarto duplo, com duas camas?

-Claro que sim, Sr. Potter,só o melhor.-Harry sorriu, meio impaciente como resposta as repetidas reverencias de Tom enquanto seus pais reviraram os estavam ansiosos para saber o que o ministro queria, Harry sussurrou para os pais enquanto seguia em direção a porta que Tom lhe havia apontado:

-Ai meu Merlin, eu vou ser expulso de Hogwarts só pode ser,vão quebrar minha varinha, ai eu 'tô' perdido.

-Pessimista que nem a Lily.- riu James.

-Não sou pessimista, sou realista, no caso, Harry querido, você não vai ser expulso.

-Se você diz.-ele falou meio hesitando em abrir a porta.

La dentro ministro ditava para uma pena de repetição rápida, parou quando viu Harry aparentemente sozinho.

-Boa noite ministro.

-Ah, Sr. Potter, boa -se!- o ministro, que era um senhor rechonchudo que usava um chapéu coco e sorria, sorriu e apontou uma poltrona a frente de sua mesa.

-Sr. Potter, isso é de extrema importância, foi muito imprudente de sua parte sair de casa no meio da noite sem avisar seus tios e sozinho.

-Eu entendo se o senhor for me expulsar de Hogwarts ministro.

-Expulsar?Quem falou em expulsão meu jovem!

-Eu te disse.-falou Lilian para o filho.

-Mas eu fiz magia sem permissão!

-Foi magia acidental, ninguém vai pra Azkaban por isso.

-Sem ofensas ministro, então o que o senhor esta fazendo aqui?

-Vim lhe pedir que tome cuidado, que fique hospedado aqui ate o final das suas ferias de verão e que não vá a Londres trouxa.

-Não irei senhor ministro.-Porque raios ele iria a Londres trouxa se pode ir ao Beco Diagonal?

-Dispensado sr. Potter.

-Até logo, sr. Fudge.

-Até.

Harry saiu da sala mal acreditando em sua sorte.

-Eu não fui expulso!

-Eles não expulsariam o famoso Potter.-Lily fez uma careta com esse comentário do marido.

-Assim espero.

-Vamos dormir?Eu estou morto.-perguntou o garoto.

-Vamos querido.-a ruiva sorriu.

O quarto era muito bom, dois quartos exatamente iguais, com camas de dosel exatamente como as de Hogwarts,mas a colcha era cinza, o que nao foi muito problema a James, que fez um feitiço que as tornou vermelhas como a da Grifinória.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry ainda tentava se adaptar à presença dos pais e a liberdade adquirida no Beco a semana comprara seus materiais, fora a Madame Malkin's e acabara os deveres na frente da sorveteria Florean Fortescue, onde o próprio Florean ocasionalmente dava ao garoto sorvetes de graça e ainda conseguia a ajuda de sua mãe,Lilian, que era extremamente inteligente.

Ele e o pai também passaram um bom tempo admirando a nova vassoura de corrida que havia na Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol, a Firebolt, a vassoura era incrível, e ambos, James e Harry ficaram desejosos, mas Lily os fez ver a razão dizendo:

-Vocês realmente querem pagar muito caro por uma vassoura sendo que Harry ainda tem que cursar mais quatro anos de Hogwarts e precisa de dinheiro para o fazê-lo?

-Além do mais, eu já tenho uma vassoura muito boa, uma Nimbus 2000.

-Nossa, e eu que acho minha Cleansweep 1 uma preciosidade.

-Pai, 'tá' ficando velho, essa vassoura saiu de linha a bastante tempo.-James maduramente mostrou a língua para o filho que riu, os dois não puderam continuar a ceninha porque Lily os puxou para dentro da Floreios e Borrões sem dar tempo de os dois pensarem.

Alguns minutos depois convenceram Lily a sair da livraria para irem almoçar. Harry ficou observando o movimento, ele estava a procura dos amigos, Rony e Hermione, que provavelmente já deviam estarem lá.Nesse momento ele ouviu gritos.

-HARRY!HARRY!-Hermione e Rony estavam sentados na sorveteria com várias sacolas nas cadeiras, que Harry julgou serem com os livros de Hogwarts.

-São eles?-Perguntou James animado.

-São, Rony e Hermione.-Disse ele observando Hermione se levantar rapidamente e se jogar em seus braços.

-Harry, como vai?

-Melhor impossível, Mione.- Disse ele retribuindo o abraço.

-Olá Harry!-Disse Rony dando um abraço no amigo, depois que Hermione já havia o soltado.

-Oi Rony!Vocês chegaram hoje?

-Sim, estamos hospedados no Caldeirão Furado, nos perguntamos mas nos disseram que você já tinha saído quando chegamos.

-Como sabiam que eu estava hospedado lá?

-Papai.-Disse Rony com simplicidade, o Sr. Weasley trabalhava no Ministério, com certeza sabia toda a história com a tia Guida.

-É verdade que você transformou sua tia em um balão?- perguntou Hermione muito séria.

-Não tive a intenção,simplesmente aconteceu.-Disse Harry enquanto Rony rolava de rir.

-Não tem graça, até surpresa que você não tenha sido expulso.

-Eu também, pensei que ia até ser preso.-Disse Harry.-Será que seu pai sabe porque o Fudge não me castigou?

-Provavelmente por que era você.-Disse Rony.- O famoso Harry imagino o que fariam se eu transformasse minha tia em balão, mas primeiro teriam que me desenterrar, mamãe já teria me matado todo caso, você pode perguntar para o papai hoje à noite, você pode ir para a estação King Cross também está hospedada no Caldeirão.

A menina confirmou com a cabeça.

-Mamãe e papai me deixaram lá hoje de manhã, com todas as coisas de Hogwarts.

-Fantástico!-Harry exclamou feliz-Então vocês já compraram todo o material e o resto?

-Olhe para isso.-Rony tirou uma caixa longa e fina de dentro da sacola e a abrindo.-Uma varinha novinha em folha, compramos todos os livros também, o balconista quase chorou quando pedimos dois daqueles livros monstruosos.

-E o que é tudo isso Hermione?-O garoto apontou para três sacolas enormes que estavam na cadeira ao lado de Hermione.

-Bem, é que eu vou fazer algumas materias adicionais esse ano,Aritmancia, Estudo das Runas Antigas, Adivinhação,Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, Estudos dos Trouxas.

-Para que você vai fazer Estudos dos Trouxas?Você já nasceu trouxa, já sabe tudo sobre eles.-Disse Rony revirando os olhos para Harry.

-Eu sei, mas vai ser fascinante ver tudo sobre o ponto de vista dos bruxos.

-E você pretende, por acaso, comer ou dormir esse ano, Mione?-Perguntou Harry, no que Lily deu um tapa na cabeça e Hermione o olhou feio.

-Ai mãe!-Reclamou ele olhando para Lilian, que respondeu.

-Não seja mal educado,Harry Tiago Potter.-Ela falou seriamente.

-Sim senhora!-Ele falou, se encolhendo de medo.

-Harry?-Rony chamou o amigo, meio assustado.-Você pirou?Com quem você 'tá' falando?

O moreno olhou para os pais, perguntando silenciosamente se devia contar, eles assentiram.

-Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger podem vê-los.

Rony e Hermione ficaram olhando espantados, Lilian e James Potter aparecerem como se estivessem saindo debaixo da Capa de Invisibilidade do Harry.

-Por favor, não gritem!-pediu Harry prevendo acontecimentos escandalosos.

-Olá, eu sou James.-falou o pai do garoto divertido com a situação, sua esposa o olhou reprovadoramente.

-E eu sou Lily.

-E eu sou Harry!- o filho dos dois brincou.-E Hermione entrou em choque.-Harry olhou a amiga que estava estática, nem ao menos e Rony a puxaram para sentar de novo.

-Mione!-Exclamou Rony para chamar a atenção da amiga.

-EU!-ela quase gritou.-Eu estou bem, mas como pode isso?

-Voldemort iria destruir a ordem natural do mundo não iria conseguir sozinho, então ele libertou nossas almas, nós não podemos ser atingidos por feitiços, mas podemos lançar, e quem o Harry desejar que nos veja, poderá nos ver.-Lily explicou.

-É permanente?-Perguntou Rony.

-Por enquanto sim.-Sorriu James.

-Eu sou Hermione, obviamente.-Ela falou para os dois.-É um prazer conhecê-los, sr. e sra. Potter.

-Ah, não nos chame assim,me dá arrepios, nos chame de James e Lily.-James falou.

-Tudo bem, ahn pessoal, ainda tenho alguns galeões que meus pais me deram, quero comprar uma coruja.

-Então vamos na loja de criaturas mágicas, ali.-Harry apontou para uma das vitrines.

-Eu estou precisando de um tônico, o Egito não fez bem ao Perebas.-Disse Rony tirando o rato do bolso do casaco.

Depois disso tudo aconteceu muito rápido, James e Lily estavam com suas varinhas apontadas para Perebas e Rony protegia o rato que se debatia em suas mãos.

-O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM O RABICHO NO BOLSO?

-Rabicho?Não, esse é meu rato Perebas.-Exclamou Rony desesperado.

-Não, eu conheço esse rato, é o Rabicho, Lily 'tá' de prova.-Disse ele indicando a esposa com a cabeça mas ainda de varinha a postos.

-E por que vocês estão apontando suas varinhas para ele?

-_Incarcerous.- _Ao receber o feitiço o animal cai das mãos do garoto e começa a se debater tentando roer a corda.

-Por que você fez isso, James?-Rony estava quase surtando.

-Porque isso, vai livrar meu melhor amigo de Azkaban.

-Desculpa me meter, mas quem é o seu melhor amigo?-perguntou Hermione, sempre curiosa.

-Sirius Black.-James falou sombrio.-Mas também tem o Remus e esse rato fedorento é o Pedro Pettigrew, traidor.

-Sirius Black?O criminoso procurado?-Rony estava quase surtando.

-Ele não cometeu nenhum crime, foi esse rato.

-Perebas?Ele é inocente, nunca fez nada de mal nessa vida!

-Ele é Pettigrew, ele nos traiu, e por isso Harry passou treze anos sem os pais.

-Prove.

-Não aqui.-Silenciosamente Lilian conjurou uma gaiola e levitou o rato para dentro.-_Impervius_

-Ele não vai escapar desse jeito.-O homem falou.-Já volto.

James aparatou deixando Lilian com um Harry confuso,Hermione apreensiva e Rony a beira de um ataque.A ruiva achou a melhor solução no momento.

-Pessoal, eu sei que é muita coisa para absorver, e eu sei que você acabou de perder seu bichinho de estimação, mas pra compensar, você escolhe um bichinho de estimação na loja enquanto a Hermione escolhe um pra ela, e eu te dou, pode de ser?

Meio contrariado Rony aceitou a proposta da mãe do amigo e foram lentamente em direção à loja, Hermione parecia se conter para não perguntar alguma coisa, Lily percebeu.

-Hermione, você quer perguntar ou falar alguma coisa?-Perguntou ela docemente, a garota respondeu.

-Ahn, como o James sabia que era o tal de Pedro Pettigrew e o que o Sirius Black tem a ver com isso?

-James já viu Pedro se transformar diversas vezes, um animago, precisou de muita ajuda de James e Sirius para se transformar, pelo que eu fiquei sabendo.E Sirius, ele sempre agiu no instinto, Pedro era nosso fiel do segredo, eram tempos ruins, Voldemort estava matando todo mundo e estava atrás de nós, Sirius sugeriu um blefe, ele se esconderia, Pettigrew se esconderia e todos achariam que Six era nosso fiel do pelo jeito Pedro era um espião de Voldemort, e nos delatou.A partir dai eu não sei mais nada, eu e James não tivemos nem chance.-Uma fina lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Lilian.

-Todos conhecem a história, Sirius Black assassinou seis trouxas numa rua e de seu velho amigo, Pedro Pettigrew, só sobrou o dedo mindinho para contar história.-Rony contou resumidamente.

-Sirius nunca mataria trouxas, ele adorava os trouxas, por isso foi morar com James, porque não era querido em sua própria família!-Ela falou revoltada.

-E contaram, que ele gargalhava quando o pegaram, admitiu prontamente ter matado o amigo.

-Pobre Sirius, meu Merlin, James precisava salvá-lo de Azkaban!

-Mamãe, deixe essa questão para outra hora, vamos entrar na loja?-Harry colocou a mão no ombro da mãe e mexeu com a cabeça em direção a porta que eles se encontravam em frente.

-Claro querido.

Rony entrou na loja e foi olhar as corujas, enquanto Hermione olhava as estantes, com diversos animais de repente um borrão laranja atravessa a frente da menina e pousa em cima do balcão, em frente a atendente.

-Bichento!-Ela reclamou olhando para o animal, Harry se assustou e examinando o bicho constatou:

-Ou isso é um gato muito grande, ou um tigre muito pequeno.-Ele disse arregalando os olhos.

-É um gato.O coitado está a bastante tempo aqui, ninguém nunca dá bola para ele.-A atendente falou, Hermione estava alisando o pelo do gato quando se decidiu.

-Eu vou levá-lo.-Ela disse confiante.

-Tem certeza?-A moça perguntou descrente.

-Tenho sim, quanto é?

-Nove galeões.

-Hermione, deixa que eu pago!-Lilian foi em direção ao balcão já com o dinheiro na mão.

-Não precisa Lilian, meus pais me deram dez galeões pra eu comprar um bichinho.

-Eu sei, mas esse ano vocês podem ir para Hogsmeade, guarde seu dinheiro para gastar na vila.

-Tem certeza?

-Absoluta, querida.-Ela disse dando o dinheiro a atendente.-Já se decidiu Rony?

-Eu gostei desta aqui, Lily.-Ele disse apontando para uma corujinha bem pequenininha.-Ela parece a mais disposta a fazer uma entrega.

-Quanto é a corujinha?

-A pequena?-A moça questionou, Lilian assentiu.-Também nove galeões.

-Vamos levá-la.

-Tudo bem,só preciso de minhas luvas, sabe como é, essas corujinhas adoram me bicar.-A atendente colocou um par de luvas de couro de dragão e abriu a gaiola.Várias corujas tentaram sair, bicando as luvas ou tentando voar, finalmente, a moça conseguiu pegar a corujinha. Ela estava encolhida entre as outras, bem maiores que ela.

Colocou a coruja em um poleiro e foi adentrou no estoque para pegar uma gaiola, que dava espaço de sobra para o de alguns minutos os quatro estavam saindo da loja.

-E agora?-Perguntou Harry à mãe.

-Agora seu pai vai nos provar, que Perebas é Rabicho.

-Onde?

-Caldeirão , mantenham em mente o Caldeirão Furado, não pensem em mais nada, apenas no lugar, ok?

Os três assentiram.

-Agora Rony, de a mão para Hermione,Harry me de a mão e Hermione, pegue minha mão.-Os três fizeram o que a ruiva mandou, Rony ficou bastante vermelho ao pegar a mão da amiga, mas deixou de lado quando Lilian alertou.

-Agora: Harry, Rony e Mione concentrem-se no Caldeirão que eu vou aparatar com vocês para lá.

Os três fecharam os olhos e sentiram um puxão.

Quando abriram os olhos estavam no quarto em que Harry e os pais estava sentado, escrevendo em um pergaminho.

-Harry, preciso que você permita que o Dumbledore me veja, só eu, sem a Lily, segurança é tudo.

-Tá, Alvo Dumbledore pode ver meu .-Ele falou meio confuso, pensando em como faria isso.

-Perfeito, obrigado assim, se depois de alguns dias ele não puder me ver ele se conformará e eu podei o espionar, se descobre coisas muito interessantes na sala do velho Dumby.

-Sem problemas,pai.

-Agora, Rony, nao se assuste, eu só vou nocautear o bicho.-James pegou a varinha e apontou para o rato que guinchava na gaiola.-_Estupefaça._ O rato desmaiou direto, o homem agora transfigurava a gaiola-_Engorgio_

Agora a gaiola podia suportar um adulto em seu interior. Lily avisou:

-Preparem-se, varinhas a posto, não hajam sem nosso pedido.-Os três concordaram e suspenderam suas varinhas, James urrou, muito enraivecido o feitiço.

-_Homorfo!_

Como se fosse um desenho animado as partes começaram a surgir do tronco do ça, depois o tronco, os braços um de cada vez e por último as deu um gritinho, mas não se mexeu, continuou com a varinha apontada para o o observou, era um homem baixinho, de sua altura, gordinho e com um rosto assemelhado ao de um rato.

-Pettigrew!-Cuspiu James.-Traidor. _Ennervate_

Pedro Pettigrew começou a acordar, quando estava totalmente desperto olhou para Harry, Rony e nem ao menos olhar em direção a Lilian e James, ele não podia vê-los.

Harry e James começaram a berrar sincronizadamente.

-SEU RATO- Começou James, ao que Harry completou.

-IMUNDO!

-TRAIU A MIM E LÍLIAN

-FEZ UM INOCENTE IR PARA A CADEIA

-FOI O ESPIÃO DE VOLDEMORT

-SE APROVEITOU DE UMA FAMÍLIA BOA

-E NEM AO MENOS SE ENVERGONHA!

-CHEGA!-Hermione gritou.

-Papai, você acha que ele deve vê-los.

-Faça ele nos ver por quinze minutos, vai delirar.

-Pedro Pettigrew pode ver meus pais por quinze minutos.-Ele sussurou, quanto menos ele soubesse, melhor.

-Então Rabicho, acho que você tem explicações à dar!- falou James com uma voz poderosa.

-J..JJames?=Ele falou perdendo a cor que ainda lhe restava no rosto.-L...L..Lily?

-Olá traidor.-Lily falou venenosamente, James explodiu:

-Agora, COMO VOCÊ PODE, VOCÊ ERA UM MAROTO, SEMPRE MUITO MEDROSO, MAS NUNCA QUE IMAGINEI QUE ESTARIA LIDANDO COM UM SUJEITO BAIXO E COMENSAL DA MORTE.

-Pontas, eu não sou um comensal, Almofadinha é, passei todo esse tempo me escondendo dele.-O gordinho falou em um tom de voz mínimo.

-Mas que desculpa esfarrapada, até o Remy mente melhor que você, seu rato imundo.-Falou a ruiva com nojo.

-Sirius é uma das únicas pessoas no mundo que nunca aceitariam esse serviço sujo, aliás, então como você explica essa marca negra nojenta no seu braço gordo?-Perguntou ele fazendo uma aceno de varinha e a manga da camisa levantou.

-Provado, você traiu seus amigos, fez Almofadinhas ir para Azkaban, viveu transformado e nem admitiu ser um comensal, você não é um Grifinório, e não merece sequer eu usar meu folego com você.-Falou James-Mas, eu não vou matá-lo, não vou me fazer culpado e atrapalhar a vida de meu filho por causa de sua imundice e ão iremos dar uma volta em Hogwarts, mas sua última parada para o resto da sua maldita vida vai ser nas celas podres de Azkaban, cumprindo pena perpétua.E dessa vez nem com animagia você escapará Pettigrew.

-Agora meninos, moças, se me derem licença, eu tenho que ter uma conversinha com o Dumby.-Ele agarrou a gaiola e aparatou.

-Nossa, o James tem fibra hein?!-Exclamou Hermione impressionada.

-Acredito que Harry tenha herdado esse dom.

-Pelo jeito é apenas um pouco menos impulsivo, mais sensato.

-Isso vai mudar quando o Harry começar a conviver com o Jay.

-Hogwarts que se prepare, porque o apocalipse Maroto vem ai!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Olá!Aqui está mais um capítulo, estou super inspirada nessa semana. Só deixei esse recado para pedir que todos nós rezemos pelos mortos, feridos e todos envolvidos na tragédia na boate em Santa Maria,RS hoje dia 27.**_

_**PS: Todos os doces são oficiais, não criei o nome de nenhum deles.**_

James ia entrando em Hogwarts, apenas abriu os portões da escola com um simples _Alohomora, _já que era exatamente vivo, apesar de ser de carne e osso os feitiços de proteção não cabiam a James,apesar de sua energia mágica, sua presença era apenas mágica, e como não era qualquer tipo lançado por varinhas ou qualquer objeto mágico não havia como acertá-lo.

Ele seguiu para a sala do diretor sem se importar em olhar o colégio, teria tempo depois, quando Rabicho já estivesse detido em Azkaban.

Parou na frente das gárgulas que guardavam o escritório de Alvo um pouco e começou a falar rápidamente:

-Cachos de Barata, Diabinhos de Canela, Pena de Açucar, Varinha de Alcaçus, Varinha de Chocolate, Gotas de Unicórnio, Sapos de Chocolate, Abacaxi Cristalizado, Pó de Flu. –Ele parou para pensar deu um sorrisinho ao perceber qual era a senha. –Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores.

As gárgulas se moveram mostrando as escadas do escritório.O maroto subiu levitando a gaiola na sua frente, bateu duas vezes e quando ouviu a voz calma de Dumbledore dizer:

-Entre!-Ele entrou levando a gaiola sempre em sua frente.

-James? Mas que surpresa agradável!Suponho que me contará como você recussitou.-Falou o diretor como se um de seus melhores alunos mortos, sempre voltassem a vida e fossem visitá-los com um humano engaiolado.

-Claro, mas agora, você reconhece esse sujeitinho na gaiola?

-Mas não seria Pedro Pettigrew? –O professor parecia um tanto surpreso.

-Seria, senhor. –James afirmou seriamente.

-Perdão, mas ele não estava morto?

-Eu e Lily fizemos o feitiço Fidelius, como o senhor sabe, já que estava na Ordem.

-Sim, estou ciente.

-Pettigrew era nosso fiel, mas falamos a todos que Sirius seria para despistar, ele tinha certeza de que Voldemort iria atrás dele e não pensaria em outras opções, minha família estaria à Pedro Pettigrew revelou o nosso segredo, ele era o tão procurado espião dentro da Ordem da Fênix. –O maroto despejou com raiva na voz.

-Então o senhor Black explodiu a rua para vingar o melhor amigo?

-Isso eu não sei, com uma dose de Veritaserum descobriremos a verdade.

-Lamento dizer que nem eu tenho autorização para utilizar essa poção sem o consentimento do Ministro.

-Então terei de trazê-lo aqui?

-Acredito que sim.

-Bom, isso atrasará meus planos, mas o voltarei em cinco minutos.-Ele lançou um feitiço não-verbal na gaiola onde o homem parecido com um ratinho se encolhia choramingando. –Agora esse rato não nos ouvirá.

-Então conte-me como você fez para aparecer em minha sala, James.

-Não sei de toda a história, mas uma força maior, um mago muito poderoso, previu que teria que nos trazer para perto de nosso filho para o ajudarmos a combater as trevas tanto fora quanto dentro é poderoso, sensato, mas sofreu a vida inteira com nossa mago, muito conhecido como Merlin, apesar de ter vários nomes para diferentes culturas, nos deu corpos mágicos, para eu e para Lily.

-Nunca ouvi esse termo.

-Nunca se foi citado em livros, apenas ele conhece as propriedades mágicas, já que para um bruxo comum isso custaria sua própria vida. –James parou de falar e se sentou, em frente a escrivaninha onde Dumbledore também estava sentado. –Corpos Mágicos são feitos a partir da essência de um bruxo morto.Há um Conselho Mágico oculto, ninguém sabe de sua existência, agora apenas eu você e Lily.

-Prometo manter sigilo.

-O Conselho guarda as almas em um local chamado Cofre das Almas, lá há vários portais que são a passagem de vários pontos mágicos do mundo.O único portal para lá na Grã-Bretanha é no nosso Ministério, no Departamento de Mistérios, mas se você ultrapassa o portal sua alma se solta de seu corpo e você se perde no espaço e tempo dentro do Cofre das Almas.O próprio Merlin, que é o Chefe do Conselho Mágico foi nos buscar, sua alma está presente desde os primeiros bruxos, por isso, não há como sua alma e seu corpo se perderem.

-E assim ele conseguiu trazê-los de volta.

-Sim, é o que basta, e os Conselheiros aprovaram a decisão.

-Agora que explicações já foram dadas, você pode buscar o Ministro.

-Claro, mas ele não me verá, apenas os autorizados por Harry me verão.

-Mais divertido ainda, não vai saber o que está acontecendo.

-Fudge nunca foi muito poderoso, com certeza eu posso aparatar mesmo com ele tentando se livrar de mim.

-Então o senhor pode aparatar direto de Hogwarts, não é?

-Posso, e vou. –Ele sorriu para o diretor.-É bom estar de volta, Alvo.

-Que bom que estão de volta, James.

-Agora eu vou lá, mas tomara que não demore muito, espero poder voltar para o jantar.

James só viu Alvo rindo antes de aparatar para seu destino.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Olá! Esse capítulo é mais longo pra compensar os mini capítulos que as vezes eu posto, juro que não é de propósito, mas no Word parece bem mais longo no fanfiction entãão...Bom , eras isto, aproveitem!**_

Cornélio Fudge estava sentado em seu escritório no Caldeirão sua partida de lá para ficar de olho no jovem Harry Potter, o menino atraia bastante problemas para si mesmo.

Ele apenas não contava com um repentino puxão que sentiu, e última coisa que sentiu foi a sensação de ser aparatado dali.

* * *

James levou o Ministro para aonde queria com muita facilidade, já que Fudge não mostrava resistência e desmaiou no momento em que James aparatou.

Momentos depois os dois estavam no escritório de Alvo Dumbledore, o Ministro estava desacordado no chão enquanto James estava de pé em uma pose bem nobre, de cabeça erguida.

-Nem foi difícil só desaparatei o segurei e aparatei, desmaiou na hora, fraco ele. –O maroto olhou para o ministro com o chapéu coco caída perto da cabeça. –Vamos acordá-lo e acabar logo com isso, ou vamos assistir o Ministro babar no chão do seu escritório?

-Vamos acordá-lo, mas antes a poção. –O diretor fez um aceno de varinha e um frasquinho etiquetado voou para sua mão. Após isso ele apontou a varinha para Fudge e o levitou até uma poltrona, não seria adequado deixar o Ministro no chão, por mais que ele fosse um tanto banal.

-_Ennervate –_No mesmo momento o homem na cadeira abriu os olhos, quase caindo no chão com a visão de Dumbledore.

-O que estou fazendo em sua sala, Alvo? –Perguntou Fudge desesperado, seu maior medo era ser atacado por Dumbledore.

O diretor apenas deu uma risadinha calma, como sempre.

-Pensei que o senhor pudesse me dizer, Ministro, já que foi o senhor que apareceu desacordado nesse instante, em Hogwarts.

-Eu não sei, estava em minha sala, e simplesmente apaguei sentido alguém me aparatar.

-Curioso, já que ambos sabemos que é impossível aparatar em Hogwarts ou de Hogwarts. –Dumbledore começou a caminhar até sua fênix, fez carinho na mesma antes de continuar. –Mais curioso ainda é que eu estava agora mesmo partindo para procurá-lo no Ministério.

-Eu não estava no Ministério, tenho ficado no Caldeirão Furado de olho no encrenqueiro do Potter.

James rosnou mas não falou nada, o filho já conseguia falar ao mesmo tempo que ele e não se confundir, mas Dumbledore acabara de falar com ele pela primeira vez, ficaria confuso e James acabaria criando mais confusão do que já tinha atualmente.

-Acredito que o senhor Potter consiga sobreviver sozinho, apesar de transtornos, e são sobre estes transtornos que gostaria discutir com o senhor, Ministro.

-Oras Alvo, se você queria saber de Black, poderia perguntar para qualquer um.

-Não estou para perguntar, mas sim para mostrar uma pessoa que poderia nos explicar o caso do senhor Black.

-E quem seria?

-O senhor Pettigrew. –O diretor apontou para a gaiola onde o homenzinho jazia desacordado.

-É impossível, Pettigrew está morto, esteve morto por treze anos, por que agora apenas voltaria da morte?

-Ah, Pedro nunca morreu, um cidadão bondoso que o conhecia teve a gentileza de trazê-lo para colocarmos os verdadeiros culpados em Azkaban.

-Está me dizendo que Sirius Black é inocente?

-Creio que sim.O verdadeiro culpado é Pedro Pettigrew, que traiu James e Lilian Potter e depois explodiu uma rua trouxa, para colocar a culpa em seu colega, Sirius Black, que estava a sua procura.

-Você está maluco, conhecemos a historia, Black traiu os amigos, matou vários trouxas e depois matou seu amigo de infância Pedro Pettigrew, de quem só sobrou um dedinho mindinho.

-Eu também acreditava nisso até horas atrás, quando entendi a verdade. –Dumbledore foi até o cárcere do homem, convocou amarras e o colocou na cadeira. –Ministro, para provar, apenas devemos lhe dar uma poção _Veritaserum _e ele dirá tudo.

-Precisamos deste extremo?

-Apenas o senhor poderia concordar com o uso desta poção.O próprio Severus a preparou para mim.E como os trouxas dizem, é melhor prevenir do que remediar. –Ele sorriu um pouco antes de voltar ao semblante sério, se virando para Pettigrew.

-Então, Alvo, você tem a minha permissão, confirmada por eu mesmo, o Ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fudge. –O senhor falou, tentando achar as melhores palavras para dizer ao diretor.

James foi ao lado de Alvo e abriu a boca de Rabicho enquanto o outro o reanimava, já derramando o conteúdo do frasco na garganta do -se alguns minutos, que eles esperaram para a poção fazer efeito.

-Bom dia, senhor Pettigrew, eu e o Ministro queríamos lhe fazer algumas perguntas.

O rato apenas concordou com a cabeç só olhou para Fudge antes de começar;

-O senhor traiu o segredo dos Potter, sendo que era o fiel do segredo deles?

-Trai, sim. –Ele confirmou automaticamente.

-Você fingiu estar morto, nesses exatos treze anos? –Fudge perguntou.

-Fingi, senhor. Cortei meu próprio dedo e escapei pelo bueiro com os ratos normais, já que sou um animago ilegal.

-O senhor é um comensal da morte?

-Sou. –James ficou aliviado depois disso, imaginava que talvez escapasse que os antigos colegas eram também, animagos ilegais, isso já faria Sirius ir para a prisão, mas nenhum sujo comensal gostava de admitir que era dependente de outra pessoa, muito menos de um grifinório.

-Você explodiu aquela rua e matou aqueles trouxas, deixando a culpa sobre Sirius Black? –O ministro questionou.

-Ah, claro, o idiota do Sirius, explodi os trouxas e ele ficou com toda a culpa.O Lorde das Trevas era muito poderoso, seu lado era muito mais vantajoso. –Pedro riu.

-Você indiretamente matou Lilian e James, e depois matou os trouxas e acabou com a vida de Sirius Orion Black?- Dumbledore perguntou.

-Sim, por meu Mestre, ele é muito persuasivo, virei do circulo interno dele, mas Harry o matou.

James o chutou nas canelas, apesar de não ouvi-lo, Pettigrew poderia sentir a dor, e foi instantâneo, o rato gemeu, mas os interrogadores ignoraram.

-Nunca fale o nome do meu filho com essa boca suja.- Jay já estava a beira de um ataque de nervos.

-Ministro, é o bastante?

-É sim, Alvo. –O Ministro começou a olhar em volta. –Você teria um pergaminho e uma pena, por favor?

-Claro, Cornélio.

-Vou mandar uma carta avisando os dementadores que eu irei até lá.Uma para o chefe de Execução das Leis Mágicas para retirar todas as queixas contra o Senhor Black.E uma para o editor do Profeta Diário para alertar a população.

-Ministro, apenas dois conselhos. –Dumbledore sentou se em uma poltrona. –Enfeitice a cela de Pettigrew, se não nos prevenirmos ele irá fugir como animago facilmente.E segundo, acho que o Senhor devia redimir o senhor Black com uma chance de uma nova prova para testar sua habilidade, se for aprovado, ele pode ter o emprego de Auror de volta.

-Precisamente Alvo. –Ele se dirigiu com o diretor até a porta. –Obrigado por essa ajuda, Professor Dumbledore.

O diretor sorriu bondosamente o acompanhando.

-Sempre aqui para élio, temo que não poderei acompanhá-lo até a entrada, o senhor consegue chegar até lá sozinho?

-Claro que sim, sou velho mas nunca esquecerei este castelo.

-Até mais ver Cornélio.

-Até Alvo. –O homem falou colocando o chapéu e levando a gaiola flutuando à sua frente, saindo do recinto.

Dumbledore voltou-se para James.

-James, feito?

-Eu era a favor de matá-lo, mas Lily nunca deixaria, e Sirius não seria inocentado. –O maroto falou um pouco emburrado.

- Você agiu corretamente, agora Sirius poderá ter uma vida de novo.

-Graças a Merlin, e talvez a mim. O coitado do meu amigo estava um caco da última vez que eu vi sua foto no jornal.

-Acho melhor você voltar agora, ou Lilian ficará preocupada.

-Ah, diretor, o senhor pode considerar o Harry autorizado a ir à Hogsmeade.

-Sempre pensa em tudo, não é James?

-Claro, genialidade em pessoa, ou alma, sei lá.

-Vá James, ou Lily ficará brava com você.

-Até logo. –James acenou e desaparatou.

James apareceu no quarto e encontrou uma cena engraçada, sua esposa andava de um lado para o outro balançando os cabelos rubros, Hermione lia um livro, sentada ao lado do malão de Harry e os dois rapazes encaravam Lilian, aparentemente tontos com a rápida movimentação da mulher.

-Meu deus Lils, assim vai fazer um buraco no chão. –James brincou dando um sorriso maroto.

-JAY! –Ela pulo no marido, quase o derrubando.

-Meu Merlin, isso tudo é emoção de me ver?! –Ele riu.

-Ora não ouse brincar com isso, James Potter, você poderia ter tido algum problema com Dumbledore, ele ter te dado uma poção de envenenamento, sabe-se lá.-A ruiva deu um tapa no braço do marido, mas logo em seguida beijando o marido desperadamente.

-Hum, hum. -Harry os chamou encabulado, não era todo dia que via seus pais se agarrando.

-Meninos, deu tudo certo. -James ainda meio atordoado com o beijo.

-Que bom, , já são sete da noite, acho que todos os Weasley já se reuniram, se a gente não for agora, perde o jantar.

-Mione, vamos? –Rony chamou a nem deu sinal de ouvir.

-Hermione, querida, vamos? –Lily tentou

-Ah, desculpe, estava bem concentrada.

-Percebemos. –James brincou.

-Ah, deu tudo certo então?

-Cem por cento.

-Como inocentou o senhor Black?

-Por favor, o chame de Sirius, senhor Black é muito bizarro. –O maroto estremeceu. –Eu levei o Ministro até Hogwarts e ele e o Alvo interrogaram Pettigrew, enquanto ele estava sobre efeito da poção da verdade.

-Brilhante, amanhã estará no jornal, não é?

-Claro, o Fudge não perde uma.

Eles foram para o bar, onde todos lá perceberam que não havia ninguém no bar exceto eles e os Cabeça de Fogo.

-Mamãe, Papai, encontramos o Harry. –Rony "anunciou" a entrada deles.

-Harry, como vai? –A senhora Weasley se adiantou abraçando o garoto. –Meu Merlin, como você está magro, nem deve estar comendo direito.

-Eu vou bem, senhora Weasley. –Ele sorriu para a mulher, depois olhou para os pais. James parecia se divertir, gostava de famílias grandes, mas todos os seus tios, primos e relativos haviam sido exterminados por Voldemort ou pelo tempo.Já Lilian olhava tudo sorrindo simpáticamente, a senhora Weasley cuidara de seu filho enquanto ela não podia.

Harry cumprimentou todos os Weasley, achou estranho que Gina ficou um tanto corada quando o menino lhe sorriu e acenou para ela, que estava no outro extremo da um silencio se instalou, ele achou ser o momento mais apropriado para contar a todos sobre os pais, aquela grande família o acolheu, mesmo ele sendo meio encrenqueiro e mereciam saber a verdade.

-Bom, só queria pedir que não lancem nenhum feitiço, se bem que não adiantaria nada, mas não se precipitem, me deixem explicar.

-Do que está falando, Harry? –Perguntou o Senhor Weasley sempre curioso.

-A família Weasley pode ver Lily e James Potter. –Ele falou em um tom de voz não muito depois ouviu-se uma coletiva interjeição de surpresa por parte dos ruivos, exceto Rony. James aproveitou a deixa.

-Olá, eu sou James, essa é minha linda esposa Lily, somos obviamente os pais de Harry –Lily revirou os olhos pelo jeito como o marido falava. –fomos trazidos como almas para cá, para auxiliar o Harry.

-Tempos difíceis virão, poderemos ajudar, somos almas com corpos próprios, mas também somos parte de Harry, se ele quiser que alguém nos veja, vai ter que pedir, como ele fez. –A ruiva continuou. –Nenhum feitiço nos atinge, mas tirando isso, somos pessoas normais.

Fez-se um silencio constrangedor até que os gêmeos, Fred e George o quebraram.

-Maneiro.

Todos riram e depois disso a tensão se esvaiu e todos tiveram uma noite animada, com piadas por parte de James e os gêmeos, e todos ficaram surpresos ao saber que Sirius Black fora inocentado, mas aceitaram as explicações e James e Lilian.

Ou seja, um perfeito ultimo dia de férias.

* * *

**Genteee, estou super animada para o próximo capítulo, quando James eventualmente vai rever antigos ês entendem o que estou falando, não é?!**

**Até mais, xx**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Olá! Obrigado por todo mundo que tem acompanhado minhas fics, porque tem gente que está aqui desde o primeiro capítulo dessa ão eu queria agradecer para essas pessoas, e para as que acompanham agora, espero não decepcioná-los.**_

_**Xx **_

No dia seguinte, o Caldeirão Furado estava uma bagunça, os Weasley andando de um lado para o outro enquanto Harry e Lily tentavam ajudá-los, James estava ocupado, supervisando a prisão de Pedro Pettigrew.

Percy berrava no quarto em que dividia com Rony:

-RONY, ONDE VOCÊ COLOCOU MEU DISTINTIVO DE MONITOR-CHEFE?

-Eu não peguei seu maldito distintivo, Percy! –O mais novo respondeu irritado. –Vamos logo, os gêmeos devem ter surrupiado, peça ajuda para mamãe, mas pare de me amolar!

Percy saiu irritado em direção ao quarto da mãe enquanto Harry e sua mãe entravam.

-Bom dia, querido. –Lilian cumprimentou o menino.

-Olá, Lily. –Ele falou, meio hesitante. –Sabe, é bem estranho chamá-la apenas pelo nome, posso chamá-la de tia?

-Claro que sim, respondo por mim e por James quando afirmo. –Ela sorriu, o filho tinha bons amigos.

-Obrigado, tia , você está pronto? –Ele perguntou, o amigo assentiu, já perguntando:

-Onde está a Mione?

-Aqui! –Hermione se anunciou entrando no quarto. –Vamos gente, acho que a Sra. Weasley está um pouco nervosa.

Todos os Weasley, Harry e Hermione se reuniram no bar do Caldeirão Furado.

-Como a gente vai, mamãe?- Perguntou Fred.

-Não sei, nós íamos de carro, mas o Ministério recusou a disponibilização deles.

-Acho que James vai dar um jeito, não se preocupem. –Ela sorriu, já imaginando o que o marido iria aprontar.

Esperaram mais alguns minutos e ouviram um barulho lá fora, logo após, James apareceu, sorrindo marotamente.

-Ai meu Merlin, me proteja. –Rony começou a murmurar. Enquanto os outros se entreolhavam.

-Consegui nosso meio de transporte! –O maroto falou animado. –Bom dia, Lírio. –Ele beijou a esposa e se voltou para os outros. –Vamos logo, vocês não querem se atrasar, não é?

Nesse momento, todos pareceram acordar e começaram a arrastar malões e gaiolas para o lado de fora do estabelecimento.

Chegando lá, viram o motivo do barulho, um ônibus estava estacionado no meio fio, as portas se abriram e James se adiantou e abriu o bagageiro, rapidamente todos colocaram as malas lá e entraram lá.

Por dentro, o ônibus era impressionante, obviamente havia um feitiço de expansão, para ser maior por dentro, haviam vários sofás e uma mesa de centro, todos se acomodaram e James explicou.

-Não sei como, mas esse senhor –Ele apontou para o homem que estava sentado no banco do motorista, olhando seus passageiros com um sorriso simpático –Consegue me ouvir, ele não me enxerga, mas me ouve, ele é um aborto. Ele era amigo dos meus pais, seu nome é Albert.

Todos assentiram e acenaram para o senhor, que acenou de volta.

Partiram rapidamente, e todos ficaram conversando no caminho até a estação, que não demorou muito.

-Vamos lá, pessoal!- O Sr. Weasley abriu o bagageiro e alcançou a mala de cada um deles, Lily agradeceu a Albert e eles foram para dentro da estação.

- Percy, vá na frente. –A senhora Weasley pediu ao filho mais velho.

Ele saiu correndo em direção á parede, atravessando o portal.

-Eu vou. –Pediu Gina, abrindo caminho e correndo, desaparecendo logo atrás do irmão.

-Rony, Harry e Hermione, podem vir. –Lily falou aos três, atravessando o portal de mãos dadas com o marido na três se foram e logo em seguida, George e Fred com os pais no encalç frente do expresso, todos se despediram de Molly e Arthur.

-Comportem-se, Fred e George. –Ela pediu aos dois dando um abraço apertado e um beijo em cada um e logo os dois saíram em passo apertado.

-Percy, tenha um bom ano querido. –Ela sorriu e ele a abraçou, logo se afastando com a namorada, Penelope.

-Hermione, faça-os tomar cuidado, certo? –Ela pediu repetindo gesto feito nos outros filhos.

-Ginevra, minha filha, tome cuidado. Sentirei saudades. –Ela sorriu, antes fazendo uma careta pelo nome, e retribui o abraço da mãe, esperando os outros ao lado da amiga, Hermione.

-Rony, se comporte e aproveite seu ano! –Ela se despediu, o abraçando forte.

-E Harry, tome cuidado, querido. –Ela praticamente implorou o abraçando.

-Irei tomar cuidado, sim, senhora Weasley.

-E vocês, Lilian e James, para onde irão? –Ela perguntou.

- No momento, vamos para Hogwarts com eles, ficar de olho em tudo, foi para isso que fomos enviados de volta.

-Entendo, mas espero que venham nos visitar.

-Iremos, com certeza Molly. –James afirmou, segundos depois o trem apitou, fazendo que eles se apressassem.

-Temos que ir. –James retribuiu um abraço de Molly e um aperto de mão de Arthur. Lily fez o mesmo e os dois se afastaram com Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione, achando uma cabine quase fazia, mas os pais de Harry não entraram na cabine, avisando que dariam uma volta, olhariam as cabines, tentariam reconhecer filhos de amigos.

No momento em que a cabine se fechou, Harry olhou para o homem dormindo na extremidade de um banco apoiado na janela.

-Quem será que é?

-Professor Remus J. Lupin.

-Como você sabe?Como ela sabe disso? –Rony parecia a beira de um ataque, Harry e Gina riram, a morena apenas revirou os olhos.

-Está escrito na maleta dele. –Ela apontou, onde estava gravado no couro preto, em letras prateadas o nome dele.

-Que matéria será que ele vai lecionar? –Gina se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

- Provavelmente DCAT, o único cargo que está vago, que a gente saiba. –Hermione afirmou, puxando seu gato, Bichento para seu colo e alisando seu pelo sedoso.

-Tomara que ele seja bom.

-Ora, ora, se não é o Potter, os pobretões e a sangue-ruim.

-Malfoy, acho melhor você se mandar. –Harry pediu fingindo calma, mas não tirando as mãos dos bolsos.

-Porque eu faria isso, o que vocês vão fazer? –Ele falou, obviamente se referindo aos capangas que estavam atrás dele.

-Não é muito sensato criar briga na frente do professor. –Hermione falou, maneando a cabeça na direção do homem dormindo.

-Não Mione, a gente não vai acabar isso do modo ser do bom e velho modo trouxa. –Harry falou se levantando, por mais que ainda fosse magrinho, Draco era obviamente mais fraco e menos rápido que o moreno. O loiro nem teve tempo de retrucar, Harry deu um soco em seu nariz que o fez cair para o lado de fora da cabine, bem aos pés de James, que chegava com sua esposa na empurrou Crabbe e Goyle para fora da cabine e os dois saíram arrastando Draco, que olhava raivosamente para Harry.

-O que está acontecendo aqui, Sr. Potter? –Perguntou Lily colocando as mãos na cintura, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Sabe o que é mãe? –Harry falou já se atrapalhando, meio corado. –O Malfoy veio aqui para encher o saco, xingou Rony, Gina e Hermione.

-Ele me chamou de sangue-ruim. –A ultima afirmou, meio magoada.

-Ah querida, esses idiotas sonserinos sempre me xingavam também, o pai dele, Lúcio, não perdia uma oportunidade.Não ligue, é inveja, você é muito melhor que ele, e ele sabe disso.

-E quanto ao resto, podemos dar um jeitinho neles depois, lá em Hogwarts. –Pontas deu um sorriso diabólico, só então olhou para o homem que dormia, coberto com uma capa, até a cabeça, seu sorriso se esvaiu.

- O que foi, pai?

-Não pode ser. –Ele olhou para a esposa. –Lils, não pode ser.

-Eu só vi uma pessoa dormir desse jeito em toda a minha vida. –Ela falou abrindo um enorme sorriso. E se voltando para os outros que estavam sentados nos bancos, os olhando intrigados. –Quem é esse?

-Na maleta diz que é Remus J... –Hermione começou, Lilian completou:

-John Lupin.

-Isso mesmo, vocês conhecem ele?

James ainda olhava estático na direção do professor, os olhos brilhando um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

-Harry, meu filho, deixe ele nos ver.

-Tem certeza, pai? –Ele perguntou, um pouco apreensivo.

-Claro que permitir, campeão. –Ele afirmou confiante.

-Remus Lupin pode ver papai e mamãe.

Lily sorriu e abraçou James forte, ambos chorando.

-Lily é o Aluado, é ele mesmo.

-Eu sei Jay, você não vai acordar o Remy?

-Espera, antes de acordá-lo, posso perguntar uma coisa? –Pediu Hermione.

-Já perguntou uma, mas pode perguntar outra. –O maroto sorriu brincalhão, segurando a cintura da esposa.

-De onde vocês o conhecem?

-O professor, no caso, era um de meus melhores melhor sentarmos de novo, é uma história complicada.

Hermione e os dois se sentaram e James começou a narrar.

-Quando eu e Lils entramos em Hogwarts, eu fiz amizade com três meninos, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e o rato do Pettigrew. Éramos baderneiros, como os gêmeos, por isso, nos apelidamos os Marotos. Eu e Sirius éramos mais parecidos, apesar de Sirius fazer as coisas sem pensar antes. Remus era controlado, estudava bastante, Lily só gostava dele, ela me odiava, odiava Sirius, e nunca tinha dado bola a Pettigrew.

Lily prosseguiu a narração.

-Eles juntos, tornaram o castelo um agito durante os sete anos em que estávamos lá.Eu tinha um amigo, da Sonserina, mas não vem ao caso. No quinto ano, esse menino me chamou de sangue-ruim, nesse momento eu comecei a me aproximar dos outros marotos e virei amiga de Sirius, no sétimo ano, comecei a sair com James, éramos todos muito próximos, Remus,eu,James,Sirius e Marlene Mckinnon. Remus se mudou para frança para aprofundar seu estudo de DCAT e todos nós exceto Pettigrew entramos para a Academia de Aurores.

-Vimos Remus pela última vez, quando ele veio te ver na maternidade Harry. Sirius e Marlene estavam namorando firme, Pettigrew trabalhando com a mãe em uma empresinha bruxa, tudo ótimo, nós trocamos cartas até que tivemos que nos esconder de Voldemort, depois disso não vimos mais ninguém, exceto, nosso fiel do segredo, Pettigrew, uma semana antes de falecermos.

-Nossa, então, ele é praticamente, o tio Remus? –Perguntou Harry sorrindo, tentando aliviar a tensão.

-A sim, e tínhamos apelidos, Eu era Pontas, por causa do cabelo bagunçado típico dos era Almofadinhas, por seu nome ser o nome do cão das constelações. –James inventou momentaneamente, dando uma desculpa qualquer. –Remus é Aluado por viver no mundo da lua e Rabicho, por ser um rato maldito e medroso.

-Então é tio Remus Aluado Lupin?

-Isso mesmo, agora, é hora de acordar o Aluadinho.

James se aproximou vagarosamente do amigo e puxou a varinha do bolso lateral das calças desbotadas que ele utilizava, entregou a Lily que a guardou no bolso traseiro da calça, sorrindo segurou a capa, na outra mão já estava a varinha apontada para ele, depois disso foi muito rápido, ele puxou a capa de cima de Remus e atirou no banco atrás de si, já berrando.

-ALUADO, MEU AMIGO, PARA QUE DORMIR,COM ESTA VISTA MARAVILHOSA AO SEU DISPOR? –Pontas perguntou não esperando resposta, já lançando uma Aguamenti no professor.

Remus era um homem bonito, de cabelos castanhos claro e um pouco mais usava roupas bastante desgastadas, tinha olheiras embaixo dos olhos, parecia cansado, mas tirando isso, estava parecido como estava da última vez que Lily e James o viram.

Ele acordou exaltado, já procurando a varinha, e se desesperando ao perceber que ela não estava no seu olhos estavam embaçados, mas a mente trabalhando, estava numa cabine assim da última vez que fora acordado desse jeito, e a única pessoa que acordava alguém assim, sem dó nem piedade era... Mas não podia ser, ele estava morto, por causa de sacudiu a cabeça, voltando a enxergar normalmente.

-Aluado, deixa de ser lerdo e ficar falando consigo mesmo. –Alguém sorriu a sua frente, aquele sorriso, só podia ser de uma pessoa.

-Pontas?

-Não, o Binns!- James tirou sarro –É claro que sou eu Remus.

-QUE BRINCADEIRA É ESSA?QUEM 'TÁ' POR TRÁS DESSA BRINCADEIRA SEM GRAÇA?-Ele se olhou para os quatro sentados ao seu lado.-Foram vocês? Que fizeram essa brincadeir...Harry? –Ele notou o menino nesse momento.

-Olá, tio Remus. –Ele sorriu, se divertindo, com o jeito perdido do homem. –São meus pais sim.

-Não é possível, não se pode ressucitar ninguém pode.

-Eu não fiz o destino ajudou, eu preciso de ajuda para sobreviver a tudo que está acontecendo, são as almas de meus pais, que criaram corpos.- Harry parou um pouco fazendo uma careta intrigada. –Mamãe, se forem olhar no caixão de vocês, encontrarão os corpos?

-Não, eles desapareceram.

Todos os presentes estremeceram.

-Então, é permanente? –Remus perguntou com um brilho no olhar, encarando Lily.

-Por enquanto sim. –Ela sorriu radiante.

Aluado se levantou e ficou de frente para James, ambos de braços cruzados, se encarando, sérios, todos os outros presentes na cabine, os olharam, levantando uma sobrancelha. Segundos depois, eles se abraçaram, rindo.

-Aluado, como vai, cara?

-Vou indo, Pontas.E você, mais vivo do que nunca? –Ele perguntou rindo.

-Do que nunca, definitivamente.

-Ah, me solta, 'cê' 'tá' todo molhado. –James reclamou se afastando, Lily e Remus reviraram os, Pontas apenas acenou a varinha e secou a si mesmo e a Remus, que ergueu uma sobrancelha, em sinal de pergunta. –Oras, não quero meu Lírio do Campo molhado.

Todos riram. Mas Lily pulou em Remus, que cambaleou, mas não caiu.

-REMY!

-Olá ruivinha. –Ele sorriu, sendo esmagado pelo abraço da amiga.- Lily, você é forte, vai me matar.

-Oh, cala a boca Remus.

Ele deu de ombros, mas logo foi solto pela moç um sorriso enorme se virou para os quatro sentados no banco a sua frente.

-Prazer, sou Remus Aluado Lupin, o novo professor de DCAT.


End file.
